Wait, Today is What?
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: Barry misses the most important day of February: Valentine's Day. Now the 15th of the month, he tries to make it up for the girl he likes. A Twinleafshipping story.


Wait, Today is What!?

It was bad.

The kitchen looked like the aftermath of a war between bakers. Flour caked the counters, milk containers were spilled over and the floor was wet with the white liquid, and somehow batter found its way to the walls and the ceiling. Eggshells spilling their yolks littered the kitchen floor as films of sugar layered the majority of the kitchen.

Lucas was mortified at the scene in front of him. His face was painted with wonder of how things got to where they were and, most of all, how was he going get out of it.

"My mom…is going…to kill me." Lucas said as fresh batter dripped off his cheeks.

"It's…not _that_ bad." A flour-coated Barry said trying to comfort his friend.

"You're right it's not that bad." Lucas said as his mortified expression became that of anger to the blonde. "It's a disaster! And it's your fault!"

"What!?"

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Lucas said as his anger became regret only to become anger again. "I should've said no!"

Lucas stormed past Barry.

"Lucas, come on! Please don't bail on me!" Barry said as he grabbed at Lucas' feet preventing from going. Desperate tears fell from Barry's eyes. "You promised to help me!"

Lucas looked back to see the sight. He sighed as he recalled how Barry came practically on his knees begging him to help him. Barry had missed the day he vowed not to forget: Valentine's Day. The designated day of the year to show the person you like how much you like them. Lucas shook his head at his friend's reaction.

He knew that nothing good could come of it. The request was simple and the process no challenge, but it was Barry he was dealing with. The same Barry that Lucas had to track down to deliver a town map. The same Barry that would rush into action without direction or plan. The same Barry that didn't know the meaning of patience or tact.

The request: to help bake a cake. Lucas was a good at cooking. So it didn't seem like a challenge. Lucas wasn't familiar with the recipe Barry presented him, but following directions would easily remedy the problem. But it was once they started did Lucas realize that even the simplest of things can be complicated especially when only one of the two bakers knows what they are doing. Barry's baking skills were below that of even an amateur.

"You're lucky that you're my best friend." Lucas said much to Barry's delight.

"You're the best!" Barry said. "So let's finish that cake!" Barry said ready to charge into kitchen.

"First we clean the kitchen." Lucas said as a dark aura radiated from him.

As bad as the mess was, it only took the duo 45 minutes to clean up any evidence of a battle. The kitchen was once again a kitchen to be used. Luckily, there were enough salvageable ingredients to make one more attempt at a cake. Lucas made sure to keep a closer eye to avoid any more kitchen disasters.

"Finally it's done." Lucas tiredly after applying the finishing touches on the cake. "You owe me."

The cake was rather small and closer to the size of a large cupcake, but it was better than nothing. Barry beamed happily looking at the wonder of the cake. It was perfect just like her. Lucas packed the cake in a box and Barry wasted no time to delivery it.

The distance from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem Town was nothing compared to the determination he had to deliver this cake. He soon found himself in front of Dawn's house. He went from determined to nervous in a matter of second upon arriving at the door.

'Don't mess this up, don't mess this up…' Barry thought.

He shakily extended his arm ready to knock on the door. The door started to crank and the knob turned. The door opened and out came Dawn. He quickly retracted his arm.

"Barry?" Dawn asked surprised to see him there.

"Hi Dawn." Barry squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"This…you…" Barry said leaving out key parts of any logical sentence as he extended the box to Dawn. "Happy late Valentine's Day!" Barry blurted out.

"Um, Barry…today is Valentine's Day." Dawn informed with a small giggle.

"Wait what?" Barry said shocked by the news. "Today's…not the 15th?"

Dawn once again giggled at his response. Barry recalled an instance that Lucas may or may not have told him that. Dawn opened the box to reveal the results of a baker's war, 45 minutes of cleaning, and another hour of cooking: a Mille-feuille cake.

"Aw, Barry, this is so sweet of you!" Dawn said beaming with happiness as a warming smile formed on her lips. Barry almost melted in the face of that smile.

"Ahaha, it's nothing!" Barry said as a blush dusted his face.

"But I didn't get anything for you." Dawn said feeling a little guilty.

"No, no! That's okay!" Barry said hoping to dispel her guilt. "Your smile is enough for me."

Barry mentally slapped himself. That was too sappy.

"Thanks again Barry." Dawn said softly as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Dawn leaned in a planted a soft kiss on Barry's cheeks. "This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me."

Barry mind could not process what just happened. His face turned completely red and he lost feeling in his legs as he fell on his back. A goofy smile formed on his face.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Dawn asked worried.

"Barry's fine…" Barry said followed by a goofy laugh.

Dawn shook her head lightly.

'Best Valentine's Day ever.' Barry thought.


End file.
